


Woe to the Editor

by 221b_ee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Newt is inappropriate, Newt is terrible at editing, No pairings - Freeform, POV of Original Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_ee/pseuds/221b_ee
Summary: Things Newt Edits Out While Drafting His Book





	Woe to the Editor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woe to the Editor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731537) by [Raven2547](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven2547/pseuds/Raven2547). 



4 minutes and 44 seconds long.

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B5oy9ww-fQXPQXhZM0luVTUzMTA>


End file.
